Flying on your Wings
by LenShigure
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, Rin & Len seemed to be the only survivors. In their quest to find other survivors and meaning of life, will they be able to escape the clutches of darkness and sow their hearts in the broken world? T for Zombies. COMPLETED!
1. Song of Ashes

**Happy Valentine's Day! *Insert foreveraloneface here***

**Here's a story written on a whim, inspired while listening to ****"****不死之身" ****by JJ Lin. Enjoy!**

**(And yes, I was studying my Veterinary Science topics when I wrote this. Pardon the use of biology in this ^^;)**

**EDIT 11/3/2012: Thank you guys for supporting! It meant so much to me with my first Vocaloid fanfic :D I am overseas now BUT I will update constantly! The final chapter is Chapter 4, and though it is up, it is unfinished. I'll make my next update the last update, I hope. (:**

**EDIT 13/3/2012: This story is officially COMPLETE! Read on to find out that lies ahead for Rin and Len~ **

* * *

><p>The wind blew across the barren land, while a crimson moon hung over a blood-red sky. The skyscrapers that once stood tall in the city were no more, and only remnants of the metal and glass were left, jutting out of the cracked, cemented ground like a writhing dragon's spine.<p>

A lone emaciated dog staggered into the gaping mouth of a once-proud Append Corporation. It sniffed around, looking for any food items it may consume, but to no avail – the racks were filled with torn and withered books and tables lined with broken flasks and test-tubes. It leaped onto a desk, sending a grimy, dust-encrusted book onto the ground. It whined in dejection and wobbled unsteadily out of the building.

The book flipped open. It was a diary.

_**February 14, 2010**: A scientist by the name of Kaito discovered a new strain of the Orthomyxovirus which is highly mutated from its parents and is highly virulent. The effects it causes are unknown._

_**October 19, 2010:** Dr Kaito and renowned epidemiologists Professors Luka and Miku conducted a joint research. One of the findings is that it is resistant to all preventive and prophylactic treatments, and has a high rate of spreading like the common flu._

_**April 3, 2011:** Biologist Gakupo enters the team. A world-wide screening is conducted, and ¾ of the world population is known to be carriers, who exhibit common malaise symptoms as well as delusions and depressions._

_**May, 2011:** Many riots broke out globally. Possible reasons might be due to recessions, but the team did not rule out the probability of the effects on the Central Nervous System by the virus. They termed the virus "Cephalospirae". Dr Kaito worried that the virus will cause corollaries in mankind history._

_**January, 2012:** More riots and economic downturns. A certain bill passed through XXX country which caused uproar globally on the Internet. Gakupo and Luka began to exhibit symptoms of Cephalospirosis, including severe euphoria on sight of open wounds. Is this a variation of rabies?_

_**February 14, 2012:** The efforts of the team led by Dr Kaito yielded results. Antibiotic "Miri-am (Miracle-Ampicillin)". It was injected into afflicted mice and they recovered. Gakupo and Luka returned to normal and were released from their confinements. Dr Kaito proposed the drug to governments and health agencies in order to cure the population._

_**March 18, 2012:** His proposals were rejected. The authorities deemed that our researches were too shallow and there weren't any justification that the virus is causing problems – they have everything "under control". Moreover, they casted off our drugs as a failure due to a lack in data supporting its effects._

_**March 20, 2012:** The mice began exhibiting aggressiveness and cannibalism. Deformities seemed to have formed as well…are those the side-effects of the drugs? _

_**March 25, 2012:** Dr Kaito refused to meet anyone and locked himself in the lab. His eyes were…different._

_**April 4, 2012:** Gakupo and Luka started attacking us and destroying the facilities! They seemed to have entered a berserk state. Again, they have to be confined. I'm so, so sorry…_

_**April 18, 2012:** Dr Kaito exit his lab, his face grim. He stated that "this is a turning point of human evolution!" with a disturbing smile that we have not seen before. He has bio-engineered a population of fast-breeding mosquito vectors that carried "Miri-am". He unleashed them into the outside world. We couldn't stop him – he was too strong for us to handle. What has become of our team? Maybe we shouldn't have researched into this virus in the beginning. This is a catastrophe…_

_**May 26, 2012:** We believed that almost all of the human populations are "vaccinated"._

_**June 14, 2012**: 80% of human population 'changed'. Everyone is either dead or became one of them. I'm alone in the biosafety facility. Kaito, Gakupo and Luka's bodies were barricaded out. Oh God…their faces…_

…

…

_**December 21, 2012:** I couldn't take it anymore. There is no cure. There is no hope. We're all finished. This is the end. The buildings are collapsing. The Afflicted are everywhere. I don't see any normal living beings around. If there are survivors, which I believe is a slim percentage… I'm so sorry…Kaito, I'm so sorry…_

_..._

…

* * *

><p>The ashen-gray sky shone a mournful yellow under the sun. The stench of burned waste and the iron-tang of dried blood lingered in the air of the dead city. All was lifeless.<p>

Then, as a current of wind blew the sands – how much of its composition are human bones no one knew – a pair of moving figure advanced through. Two of them bore similar traits, with golden hair and even in the face of such calamity their blue eyes shone with determination.

The determination to live.

"Rin, we're almost there. Just hang in there." The boy with sharp features asserted. His face had streaks of dusts, and he wore an outfit of layers of shirts covered by a black coat, with long black pants and a pair of leather sandals.

"I will, Len. Don't worry about me." The girl smiled back. She sported a similar outfit, with tight-fitted leggings instead of the cargo-pants.

They braved through the sand-storm in the outskirts of the city and entered the perimeters. The tall buildings had buffeted the incoming currents, and once they felt the stinging wind off their skin, they stopped to rest, panting.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Len asked, concerned.

"Yes. I wonder which city we've entered… After _that_, everything looked different."

The boy scowled, knowing that what his twin sister mentioned is true, and looked up. Debris of the urban structures was everywhere, and through the lifeless landscape, all they've known as a 'civilization' was gone. The air was thick and suffocating, and he couldn't help but thought of the rolling greeneries and animals that once shared the world with mankind. Now, the only other person alive he knew was his dearest sister, and the other life form was a puppy they had rescued from the streets in the previous town. However, in the strict environment where food and water were scarce, in addition to the various diseases that plagued the canine, it passed away. Not even his skills as a veterinarian helped the poor soul.

But it's a better end than the rest of the dogs he saw, Len figured.

Indeed, the world has changed. After the 'incident' that occurred a few years back, nuclear wars and chaos broke out. People became psychotic and lawless, attacking everything they could find. In their eyes glinted a terrible madness that reminded him of rabid animals.

Everything happened so fast. The orphanage they grew up was set on fire, the friends they knew became Afflicted, and they barely escaped by hiding in the mountains. Time passed, and the world they had known was gone, replaced by a post-apocalypse state of their memories. Then, they observed something.

It seems that the Afflicted life forms, be they humans or animals, developed immerse strength and a thirst for blood, along with deadened nervous system that render them unable to process pain stimuli. Both Rin and Len, trained professionals in the biology field, also discovered that somehow they all had high activity of the telomerase – in other words, they because immortalized, blood-frenzied monsters.

It was then that they started running, moving from places to places to scavenge in the daytime where the Afflicted slept, and huddled in corners and in trees when the monsters roamed at night.

"As long as we stay together and not make a sound, it will be fine." They reassured each other in the darkest of nights, where pairs of lifeless eyes and bloodless bodies roamed. Somehow, just somehow, they were immune to whatever that transformed these people. One speculation made by Rin was that, via their exposures to animals with virus and pathogens and different antigens, perhaps their bodies have developed some sort of immunity to this accursed disease. Perhaps, like them, there are other survivors out there, waiting.

Len looked back to his right, back from his reminiscence, and grinned. His sister smiled back. _We must keep our hopes high, we must never give up._ "Let's find some resources." _For you…I will never give up._

* * *

><p>"Here it goes!" Len packed all he could find from a nearby convenience store – canned foods, packet drinks (most of them were crushed under the racks, so he could only salvage a few packs), bandages and plasters…<p>

"Brother! Come over here!"

"This is-" The youth ran over to where his sister were by the train station. She excitedly picked up a discarded can – looking at the faded out labels its content were tuna flakes – and pointed out a fact that seemed trivial but carried a huge meaning. Len reached his finger inside and touched the inside of the cold metal. It's still moist from the tuna oil, even though the scent of fish had worn off. "Does that means that…"

"Someone was here days before us." Rin's face burst into joy, her eyes shimmered with enthusiasm. "Another survivor."

Len understood what she meant, and he couldn't help but grin. All these while they were alone, and if there ARE other survivors, all were not lost from this world. One day, the Afflicted might recover, and one day, they will see the blue skies again. He tenderly touched Rin's cheek and spoke affectionately, "Rin, we will live, alright?" He lugged the haversack filled with medicinal items and foods onto his back with his left hand, and Rin nodded. Even in the face of darkness and doubts, they would have each other to depend on, and Rin would always be his princess and angel.

He looked up into the sky, it was getting dark. From his experience, he knew that it's time. The Afflicted will be awake from their unholy slumber and soon, they will walk the lands, dragging their legs heavily.

There were a few places that they could spend the night in, one being tall, hard-to-reach places. With their neurons degenerated, the Afflicted merely acted like mindless ticks driven by the desire to feed, and couldn't coordinate themselves well enough to climb. For situations like this, the duo kept a rope ladder handy. He'd locate a tree, determining if it's sturdy enough. Following which, he would throw the hook-embedded end of the ladder and secure it on a branch, and after both Rin and he were up, he'd keep the rope ladder back into his bag. Most of the time though, it was still unwise to attract any unwanted attention – the Afflicted were persistent, and once they had to stay awake all night due to Them crowding below. It was not a pleasant experience, and Len never wanted to try that again.

* * *

><p>Just as he was about to take out the rope ladder, he spotted a movement with the corners of his eyes. It has a humanoid-shape, but it couldn't be an Afflicted, right? They were not active till dusk. He turned to Rin, and he knew she has seen it too. Both of them started running.<p>

"Hey! Are you a person? We're here to help!" Len shouted into the streets. The sun was setting – the lights were disappearing from the horizons, he knew there weren't much time left. He couldn't risk it, but he couldn't leave the person alone either.

"Rin, wait." He halted the youth who shared his mirror image as he tossed the ladder expertly into the tree foliage. He then flung the haversack to his sister. "Wait for me up there. Once you're up, withdraw the ladder until I come back, okay?"

"What nonsense! It's dangerous to wander alone. Not to mention the Dark is coming. You know how well-"

"I'll be alright, eh, Rin?" He flashed his signature smirk, comforting her. "I just need to check out if that's the survivor we tracked. I couldn't just leave him out there. I'll be quick, okay? I'll be back in seconds. Just wait for me here." He looked at her sternly – and she knew that when her brother gave her _that_ look, nothing could change his mind.

"Alright, please be back soon." A sinking feeling waved through her mind, but she dismissed it quickly.

"Thank you." He gently pecked her on the forehead as he drew a dagger from his belt, and ran after the shadow.

"Please be back soon…" Rin muttered as Len ran out of her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry I incorporated so many Bio terms in this fic :p Here are some glossary for 'em!<strong>

_**Orthomyxovirus – Causative agents responsible for the common flu.**_

_**Cephalospirae – Virus I made up. Good that it doesn't exist. Essentially, "Cephalo" means head while "Spirae" is spiral. I wanted it to sound as if the virus will cause someone's head to spiral into insanity. (:**_

_**Telomerase – All of your body cells have this 'telemere' which determine your cell's lifespan. The older you get the shorter it is, and eventually, your cell dies. Telomerase is activated in SOME cells to regenerate them. In cancers, all the affected cells' telemoerase are activated.**_

**Yay! Learn scientific terms with a Vocaloid fic XD **

**I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did when I wrote it. This story is far from over! I would appreciate all reviews and comments so get them piling in~ You'll get a free labcoat.**

**This is the first time I wrote a Vocaloid/shipping fanfic, so pardon me if my writings are awkward.**

**Meanwhile….here are some teasers:**

* * *

><p>"<em>Please…all we wanted is to help you."<em>

"_Get away! No one can help. This world is doomed! Everything is doomed!"_

…

"_Len! Look out!"_


	2. Song of Blood and Bones

**Here's Chapter 2 of the Flying on your Wings story.**

**Nothing much to say…so scroll down and enjoy! Thanks those who gave a review. It may not be much but it does motivate me to write more and write well. Arigato~**

* * *

><p>Len hurried on, his right hand clenched tightly on a crude dagger. The sprinting figure was not far from him, the man's trench coat swayed violently as he ran. Hurriedly the young man glanced to his side – the setting sun cast an ominous scarlet over the land. He knew that he had not much time left to liaise with this man and return to Rin.<p>

"Stop there! I mean you no harm!" Len shouted. He was glad that the man seemed to have slowed down and slowly turned to him.

Len steadied himself and peered forward. The man wore an old trench coat along with a gray shirt and a pair of torn and baggy jeans. He might be no more than 30 years old but with his sagged eyes and scarred skin he seemed to be much older. The man snarled.

"Stop following me!" The mysterious man barked and waved his fist at Len, muscle flexing. His voice was hoarse and tinged with malice.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Len, and I'm a human. My sister and I were living together, and till today we wouldn't have thought we would find another survivor. Would you like to-"

"Get away from me, monster!" The man sneered. "You may look like a human, boy, but I depend on no one to live. You are just one of Them!" He reached his right hand into the layer under his coat and revealed a menacing, blood-stained meat-cleaver. _He was running with THAT in his coat?_ "I'll not let you infect me, boy! Your gnarled fangs and claws will not reach me!"

"Wait, no-" Len shrieked as the man swung the blade down towards his head. He jumped back, and the cleaver missed. Len gritted his teeth and looked up – the man's eyes were partially clouded with lunacy, as if his humanity was gently slipping away. _The descend into madness._ He thought. _This marks the beginning of the Change…I've seen too much of these to be oblivious about it._ "Please…all we wanted is to help you. There is still hope! Don't tangle yourself into the bloodlust!" Len cried as he dodged nimbly from the swinging knife. _There should be a way to reverse it!_

"Get away! No one can help. This world is doomed! Everything is doomed!" The man grated his teeth, and Len could see blood trickling down his gums. _The next stage to the spiral of madness – hemolysis and degeneration of body tissues. _The man threw a punch and Len ducked, and hurled his left foot in a 180° swing and flung the man off-balance. _I gotta warn Rin. It's not safe here anymore – we must get to the outskirts far from the city where the Afflicted are densely populated._

Tonight, they would have no sleep.

* * *

><p>Len took off running, and he prayed that both he and Rin could make it out in time. The berserk man stood up and darted after him. <em>The Afflicted at the early stages are the most dangerous. Their motor neurons still function well and they have no problem in fast movements.<em>

Len had confidence in his sprinting skills as he maneuvered from corners to corners of the deserted town. An inch of darkness crept upon the dying sky. _Damn it!_ He could just see the thick foliage of the tree he left Rin behind. Almost there-

"Len! Look out!" _Is that Rin?..._

The youth could hear a swerving sound at his 8 o'clock direction, immediately followed by a striking 'Klang!' and the man's bellow as he fell. He turned around and saw Rin holding her slingshot poised, by her feet rested their haversack. Just directly behind him the meat cleaver laid motionlessly next to a stone.

He broke into a cold sweat as he realized what has happened. The man must have hurled the weapon towards him, and in that split second Rin has knocked the flying blade off its course by her sharp precision. The man, also struck by the ammunition, fell onto his knees, grumbling as he struggled to coordinate his limbs.

"Than-Thank you, Rin." He rushed to her side. He was puzzled as to why Rin wasn't hiding in the tree-top as they had negotiated, but in the urgency of matters he would cast the question aside. "We've got to go." His face was dark and serious as he glanced at the squirming man, whose eyes had became pits of darkness. He flung the knapsack over his bad and secured his dagger. Rin nodded and held his hand, and they ran.

By then, shadows had crept silently like snakes unto the metropolis, and they could feel movements lurking in the shades. The hums of the Afflicted stirring resonated through the corroded urban jungle.

The duo galloped on, not bothering to look back, constantly watching the front and beneath their feet – the cemented roads had collapsed and the ground was jagged, and constant attention had to be given to where to step to prevent themselves from falling.

Both Rin and Len could see the end of the street, it was just two more blocks away.

"We-We'll make it." Len sputtered, panting as he went. He was running out of breath, but he knew he mustn't stop. The Afflicted might seem slow on their feet, but when they spotted a prey their speed must not be underestimated.

Darkness has enveloped their surroundings. _Please, don't let it be too late. _Len knew that his sister was as fearful as him now from her eyes, pupils dilated, yet she fixed her gaze steadily ahead. He could feel his blood rushing in his ears, and his heart skipped a beat as a figure appeared from behind a corner.

Len let out a silent yelp as both he and his sister skid to a stop. He could hear them behind he knew that They were behind – low groans and muffled hisses reverberated around them.

They were surrounded.

He could feel Rin holding onto his arm tightly as the crowd moved in. The tall figure that loomed over them seemed to have a sadistic smirk over its face. Len looked closely – behind them were troops of heaving Afflicted, and ahead the man-thing stood firmly. _Is he commanding the rest?_ Cold sweat broke from his forehead as he glared in front. The Afflicted with the calm composure seemed to be a scientist of sorts, with a muddy lab-coat over his tall frame. His matted blue hair fluttered in the icy dry wind that signaled the beginning of a storm.

* * *

><p>Through the thickness of the fog, everything turned even more ominous and surreal. From the corners of her eyes she could sense movements and hear the groans of the walking deads. Once one witnessed the dead walks, one would never forget it, ever. Thinking of their rotten flesh and soulless eyes made her sick, and she could feel her adrenaline pumping.<p>

Rin knew that she and her brother had been surrounded. One of their choices would be to find an opening and run off, but the Afflicted would be after them, and the deads never gets tired, especially on an open ground. Another option would be to climb up somewhere high, but the possibility of the newly-Changed would make things risky.

It seems as if all Gods and Goddesses of fortune and luck had abandoned them.

_I will not die like this._ Rin thought. _Brother…we must stay alive._

There was only one way, and she had to try it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for Chapter 2. The next chapter will be even more fast-paced after I got the story flowing. This story will not drag anymore, I've got the ending in mind : ) In fact, I've got TWO endings in mind. So maybe if you guys took a vote I'll write the one that the majority voted for? Details will be released when nearer the end~<strong>

**Will they make it?**

**Any reviews/comments are greatly appreciated!**

**(No cookies for those who guessed who the blue-haired Afflicted is :p)**

**The turning point will be up soon! I'll try to update ASAP.**

**In the mean while….TEASERS TIME.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come, come this way!"<em>

"_Who…?"_

…

"_Hey…Hang..Hang in there! Please..don't die!"  
><em>


	3. Song of Steel Flowers

**Finally! As promised, here's the next part of the story. Ugh I feel as if I've slipped in my writing, been busy lately. Anyway, thanks for all your supports! There's a surprise for you guys if you read on ;D **

**Slight KaitoXMiku and moar RinXLen.**

**Now, let the story commence…**

**EDIT: Did some tweaking in the tenses.**

* * *

><p>The Afflicted with the sea-coloured hair gazed at the twins ahead, raising his white lips in a cruel smile. The icy wind raged on, and for a while Rin wanted to believe that this was just a dream, a nightmare, and she would wake up to her brother and set eyes on the blue skies and birds flying. Where Len would smile at her and say "Good morning, Rin" while enjoying the gentle breeze amidst the soft, green grasses.<p>

But all was a surreal fantasy, and Rin knew that if she doesn't do something now, both she and her brother will perish under the cold hands and teeth of the Afflicted who would drink their blood like swarms of ticks.

_"Brother…I am going to do something crazy, hope you can perceive my intentions."_ She thought as she reached her hand into the pouch that hung on her belt, and removed her sling-shot along with some vials of blood samples.

Len perceived movements behind him, as he glanced slightly to his sister, a scowl appearing on his face. For that split second, as if guided by telepathy that shared by the duo and bonds that has formed so strongly between the siblings, Len could grasp her thinking. In her mind's eyes she could see Len's disapproval, but it was worth a try. The blood samples were those that they have taken from pre-Afflicted and fresh corpses of those who have Changed. They kept the objectives of survival as well as to find a reason to live and cure for this world in mind always to motivate themselves to keep on fighting, to cling on to a feather of hope. They stored them in vials containing EDTA solution to prevent the blood from clotting, and whenever they can, with the proper equipments if they chanced upon laboratories with adequate food and water, they would conduct studies upon these mutated bloods.

The young lady steadied the vials in her slingshot as her brother slowly drew his dagger. Their minds collided. _Let's go._

There was a flash of scarlet accompanied by shattered glass as the vials were flung against the body surface of a scrawny Afflicted, followed by another. The flowers of crimson bloomed proudly upon the ghoul-like entities, sending scent of iron-tang into the frozen air. On smelling blood, the crowd of Afflicted entered a frenzy as they crowded and fell onto each other, teeth gnashing. _It worked!_

Rin turned back, and she knew there's still one more obstacle to clear before their escape. The scientist-Afflicted was not affected by Rin's tactic, as he lunged at Len. Her brother entered a melee with the blue-haired man. Len defended himself with the blade, parrying the incoming slashes from the man-thing who wore wide, devilish grin on his pale face. But the leader of the Afflicted was too strong for him, and with a single blow he knocked Len onto the ground. The man licked his dry lips with a purple tongue as he pounced onto the lad, teeth grating, aiming for the neck. Rin could do nothing but watched on as several of the Afflicted snapped out of their trance and approached her.

Len could feel the sharp rubbles of the ground slicing into his back as he glided across the remains of a cemented road, his dagger rolling off to the side. He could feel warmth trickling down his back, but before he could react the Afflicted made a jump for him. By reflex he threw out his arms to block the impact, and the man landed on his palms, its cold fangs merely inches away from his neck. From his peripheries he could see Rin holding off the rest of the pawns with blood-bullets and rocks. _If they surround us we are doomed._ Len gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles to keep the Afflicted off him. _I cannot die here like this…_ He thought of Rin, all the times he'd spend with her together. The promise since many years ago still runs valid – to protect her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Len, why is it that we have no parents?" A young Rin asked, her eyes cast downwards onto the flower swaying in the breeze. This field behind the orphanage was their favourite place to be, where there are no adult and only the birds and the sky to accompany them. <em>

_Len was surprised, of course. He didn't know the answer either, and whenever he left this question flutter away in the wind Rin would spend the day wearing a sullen look, as if pondering her own existence. It hurts him then, and he wanted to rectify it._

"_Rin, truthfully, I don't know." He looked at her and smiled. "But it doesn't matter, because we have each other." Rin looked up with teary eyes, and he gently caressed her hair. "Don't worry, Rin. From now on…you can depend on me, and I will always protect you."_

_He remembered Rin's face that broke into a minute smile, and he knew that from that day onwards he will never let his princess get hurt again._

* * *

><p><em>I must not die here.<em> Len snarled back at the Afflicted, and gathering up all his strength, he pushed upwards. The scientist was heavy, but his will was stronger, and in the burst of an instant with a yell, Len managed to slip his right leg above his chest and kicked out. Surprised by the sudden rush of counter the Afflicted was hurled several metres back, and Len grasped this chance to stand up.

For a moment, he thought he had heard the Afflicted whispered "Don't fight it, young boy."

He quickly dismissed that thought. He breathed heavily, but he knew that this was the opening they have been waiting for. He picked up his dagger swiftly along with the haversack, and rushed to Rin's side. His sister persevered to hold the line back with her excellent marksmanship, and from the sweat on her forehead and her wheezing he knew she was tired too.

"Len!"

"We have to go." She nodded, and both of them darted off. The army of Afflicted was held back by their clumsy movements while some became enthralled by the blood Len left on the ground. Rin looked over to her brother, his brown cape and black shirt was torn, revealing deep gashes with blood that continued to ooze. A sour feeling welled up inside her as she knitted her brow, knowing that she needs to treat the wound fast, but not before they could find a safe place.

Which was not easy to locate, especially when they have a troop of blood-crazy monsters on their tail, not to mention the peculiar Afflicted who seemed to have…a higher intelligence, something they had not yet encounter in a Changed.

They continued running, for how long they do not know, stopping to rest periodically to catch their breath. But soon enough the bloodcurdling hums of the Afflicted would resonate through the air, and they have to pick up their pace once more. They were exhausted, and their only hope is to pray for the first rays of sun to penetrate the long night.

"Let's go into that building, maybe we could barricade them out. It will not be long till morning comes." Rin suggested, looking worried over her brother. Len's face is pale, and she was praying that it was merely the fog playing tricks on her. "Len…?"

"Rin, I was thinking…" He hesitated, pausing to ensure that the Afflicted were not close by. "Maybe you should go ahead."

"What, Len, why?" She exclaimed. "We will depend on each other, and we will never abandon one another. We can do it, brother."

"It's not that I can't go on," Len smirked. "I think they were able to track us down by my blood." He stared into her eyes sternly. "And if we go on like this…they might be able to catch us. I don't want to drag you down." _I don't want to leave you, but it's just…I fear that I cannot protect you. _He turned his head away.

"You idiot!" Rin cried as she slapped Len across the face. It wasn't full-force, but it was enough to break Len from his trance and made him turned and looked at Rin. "What was it about protecting me? You've always protected me, Len, and here in this world, we need each other. I will protect you too!" Her eyes welled up in tears as she scolded. "It's because you're my beloved brother, baka Len!"

For a moment he was stunned, the face from many years ago outside the orphanage overlapped with Rin's face now. _What have I done? Len, you are really an idiot._ He gave a reluctant smile and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Rin." He reached out and held her close as he leaned forward and hugged her. "Sorry for making you worry, I must be out of my mind, to let my precious princess shed her tears." Rin pouted, but she hugged back.

"This is the Len I know." She muttered, but let loose a minute smile.

Both of them could hear the resonance of the Afflicted approaching, as well as the cynic laughter that droned in a lower octave than the hums the normal Afflicted make, and they knew that Blue-haired was tracking them down too.

"We'll stay together for each other, no matter what."

They continued running.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, wait, this isn't what the teaser has told us! Is this what you are thinking right now? Here is the surprise – in compensation of my hiatus I've written TWO chapters for your enjoyment! Yay? :D<strong>

**Scroll down for more~**

* * *

><p>The icy wind made invisible gashes on their faces, but they could care less. Which way to go? There must still be hours before the sun rises. Above them, the steel clouds brewed a storm as thunders reverberated like gigantic doors closing from far away.<p>

The mass of Afflicted was not in their sight, but just _one – _the scientist with the blue hair – closed in. They huffed, the duo's chest heaving heavily to take in more oxygen to fuel their escape. But the claws of the bloodless hands drew near. The man-thing knew neither exhaustion nor pain, and knowing that his preys were in his clutches he leered.

"This way!" _What…?_

Rin and Len turned a corner, and they were sure that the mysterious voice wasn't a mistake. From the experience that landed them in all these troubles, they were fearful of what lies forward.

As they ran past the backdoor of a building, they heard a snapping sound, followed by the grunts of the man-thing behind them as he fell to the ground. Rin and Len glanced back, only to see the Afflicted with his legs entangled in a mass of nylon ropes and who know what else.

Someone must have set that trap, and they were pretty sure it wasn't them.

"Come, come this way!"

"Who…?"

Rin and Len slowed down as they noticed a glint in the corridors of the abandoned building. A woman with long green hair was holding an old flashlight with dying lights. _A…living person?..._

"Come on, you two? Do you want to be killed outside?" The woman shouted. The duo was hesitant, of course, but what choices do they have? They'd choose their bets with this mysterious lady over running all night with Afflicted like a pack of wild dogs on their tails.

Len reached out and held Rin's hand, and they jogged into the darkness of the building.

"My name is Hatsune Miku." The lady introduced herself.

After the twins entered the building, the woman led them through a staircase leading downwards. Debris and fallen pillars lined the floor, but Len could make out certain features in this building. He saw door tags with the names of "Cell Culture Room" and "Animal xxxxxx" (the latter part was smudged away), as well as bent cages and broken centrifuges.

He was sure that this place must be a laboratory of some sorts before it became the state as it is now. Drifted back into reality, he found himself walking from a dark corridor into a dimly-lit room with dirty, broken tiles. Given normal circumstances both he and Rin would gladly introduce themselves to this stranger, but not after the afternoon's incident. Moreover, they were fatigued, and could not find themselves to open their mouths to speak.

"Erm, this place…" Len asked hesitantly as the lady Miku closed the door behind them, and secured it with heavy bolts. "Is this a biosecurity room?"

"That is correct." Miku seemed genuinely surprised. "We're inside the APPEND corporation building. How'd you know?"

"My name is Len, and this is my sister Rin. We've been depending on each other and we thought we were the only survivors so far. Thank you for rescuing us." Len introduced as he eyed the lady. She wore a teal-coloured fitted-dress with some torn fabric. Over her shoulders was a lab-coat, tattered as well. "We run a veterinary clinic so…"

"I see." She nodded. "Take a seat first, if you may. If you do know medical knowledge then all three of us here will understand that we need to clean your mess up, right?" _These two…maybe they can be trusted._

Len was confounded, then immediately understood what she meant. While he was running with Rin, his body has cast away the pain from his back. Now that she mentioned it, the heat is coming back. "Here, Rin, take some of the saline and bandages. He's as good as a tasty attractant to the Afflicted now."

Rin nodded and took the materials from Miku, smiling a silent 'thank you.' Miku smiled back. "I never would have thought there would be survivors too…" Then she mumbled such that the twins couldn't hear her. "I don't even know why I kept myself alive these days."

Len looked around in embarrassment as he shot Rin with a glance. _Must I…?_

_Take off your shirt, Len._

_But this lady is here…_

Now it was Rin's turn to shoot him a stern look. Len sighed and removed his cape of a brown rag, followed by his torn shirt. Rin examined the wound and gently washed it with saline. Luckily it was not a deep gash, even though the extent is wide. But what made the wound looked appalling were the chips that were embedded within his back. She took a forceps from the cupboard in the underground lab and gently removed some debris and rocks that remained stuck in her brother's flesh. Tenderly she winds the bandages around Len's torso.

"There, you're patched up." Rin said softly.

"Thank you, Rin." He flashed her a smile, and assured that it wasn't as painful as she thinks. He felt the urge to kiss her, to assure her that everything is fine, but pulled back because of Miku.

"Now that you guys are done, I will tell you a story." Miku spoke in an authoritative tone. "Of how all these came to be, and how all these fell in place…"

* * *

><p>Ever since the love of her life turned against her, and friends of yesterday became today's worst foes, she has locked herself up within this underground sanctuary. Or rather, a prison forgotten in time underneath the decayed city.<p>

For how long she spent in this vault she didn't know as days and weeks and months passed by. What could she live for? Every day she kept her stomach sated with vacuum-packed food and kept her blood running smooth with the sterile water from an independent supple in the building. In day she became the only breathing creature and all was silent, while at night the groans and snarls of the Afflicted echoed outside the shut door. Occasionally she could hear the psychotic laughter of what has became of Kaito, his soul long-gone from her grasp. She only stayed alive, barely, to delve into the so-called miracle cure "Miri-am", with a small spark of hope that the drug will wear off or the viruses to die off and her love would return to her. Each time she seemed to make a breakthrough, and she could imagine Kaito along with Gakupo and Luka smiling with the sun behind their backs.

Then Kaito would open his arms and say, "We're back."

But nothing was going according to plans.

It seems that the movements of the Afflicted have gathered around the areas recently, and the constant dragging sound and low growls every night doesn't help. And sporadically through the grunts of the bloodless, she could hear the raspy voice of who she has loved calling for her. _"Join me…"_

She told herself to be strong, but from time to time she found herself weeping uncontrollably, the fear of dying alone, the fear of sinking into nothingness, gnawed at her like maggots. "Kaito…I miss you." The last time she saw of him was him releasing the "Miri-am" vectors into the air, his twisted smirk malicious and different from whom Miku has known. He might have inoculated himself with Cephalospirosis and immunized himself with the cure, she didn't know. Weeks after, he sank into a deep depression and suffered severe delusions, behaving more and more like Gakupo and Luka after they Changed. He became savage at moving objects, and once she saw him eating a rat alive. She had to chain him up…she had no choice.

Then came the day she found Kaito missing.

Days passed by in a haze. She remembered the outside world becoming more lawless and chaotic. She remembered people with black holes for eyes attacking the building. She was struck down as the blood-thirsty civilians surrounded her, and she thought she would meet her end like the poor rat.

Suddenly there was a loud roar as a man with blue hair charged into the fray.

Her visions blurred out.

"Hey…Hang in there. Please..don't die!" The man, no, Kaito glowered, grinning. "I still need you as my queen…to…rule this all…"

She couldn't make out his final words as shards of the ceiling came tumbling down and obscured everything.

And when she woke up in the yellow smog of the deserted day, she came to witness the changed world with dead bodies and murderous people everywhere. She knew that the world she has known was gone as she slipped into the recess of the underground lab to fathom the apocalypse. For whatever reasons, the Afflicted Kaito has saved her, and she was determined to return the favour by restoring the humanity, including him.

A long time later, the twins with the golden hair appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew* Wow, this was long. Pardon if there's some mess in here. If you're confused about anything, PM me (: I'm glad to answer any questions. <strong>

**Here's a cookie to those who guessed who spoke those lines in the previous teaser :D**

**THE END IS NEAR.**

**Teaser time!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin…I think I know why we're alive."<em>

"_I'm sure there are others out there, waiting."_

"_Thank you…and good bye."_


	4. Song of Wish of Feathers

**I am overseas now for part of my studies – that's why there is this long break! I've wrote bit by bit during my attachment, so here it goes~**

**EDIT 13/3/12: YAY I'VE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. *prances with joy* how many sleepless hours? XD But I'm so glad I managed to finish it. This story has been developing in my mind days and nights, and I'm pleased and honored to bring it forward to you guys :D**

**NOTE:**

**I've imagined this entire saga in a motion-picture format. So if you want maximum impact, you may Youtube "****_Oku Hanako _****_楔_****_ Kusabi with English lines_****" while reading the last part (hinthint) of this chapter (:**

* * *

><p><em>"The theory of 'bottle-neck effect' is that, a certain catastrophe will wipe out the dominant population, where a small number may survive. If they managed to subsist, they will restore the original balance. However, if they do not, another species may overtake its place as the prevailing species."<em>

_"But then, why would such annihilation occur, Professor?"_

_The old man smiled at the twins who raised this question._

_"That, children, is one of the pushing factors for evolution, and how humans came to be."_

* * *

><p>Len couldn't help but recall that lesson so long ago in this forsaken world after he heard Miku's speech. <em>This virus…the effects it caused…may be out to eradicate mankind. <em>His heart skipped a beat, and for a while, all was silent.

His mind whirred into action. If his speculations were right, then the virus Cephalospirosis may be acting as the driver, waiting to push the human populations past the tipping point, with "Miri-am" and Kaito's acts merely catalysts. If what Miku said is true, that the virus are present in most people and spreads fast, the fate of mankind's collapse may be an inevitable one – this could be Mother Nature's most crude yet subtle revenge.

The youth raised his chin from his palm where it rested, and crossed visions with Rin. Their telepathic bonds were without barriers, and from that single glance he knew Rin shared his thoughts. He jested to himself, noting how it was this connection that enabled him and his sister to work seamlessly together, whether in the veterinary clinic or fending off the Afflicted. They've made it this far, but what now?...

However there were still things he didn't understand, so many questions left unanswered.

Does the virus only infects humans, therefore no animals became Afflicted –merely felling prey to the rampaging Changed? But that doesn't make sense if Nature intended for other species to 'overtake' humans.

Why does he, Rin and Miku have in common that they were rendered immune to Cephalospirosis? If the reason was because they've worked long-term with animals, why did Kaito and the rest fell foul to becoming Afflicted?

And speaking of Kaito, why did he – after becoming Afflicted - protects Miku at the last moment, and most importantly, why was he able to retain his levels of intelligence over the others?

Len closed his eyes and tried to make sense of all these information, but his mind was a blank. He was tired and hungry, and then he felt a hand on his shoulders.

He found Rin smiling back at him.

"It's okay, Len. I know what you're thinking, and I am puzzled as well. But let's call it a day. Tonight we could rest at ease."

Len paused, and grinned back. _Yes._

They took bites from a vacuum-packed bread Miku offered. It was dry and tasteless, but it was akin to delicacies to their palate, and for each mouthful of the ration swallowed they could feel their energy coming back.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow…Rin, Len." Miku raised her lips slightly into a smile. It has been long, so long, since she has had any contact with a living, normal person. And no matter what, she was glad that she has met the twins today, not to mention that they seemed to exude an aura of insight and compassion. To her, the air felt warmer due to the human presence, and that alone was enough to bring a smile that has slipped away for so long back to her face.

Yes, there may be hope after all.

_My plan…it might work._

* * *

><p>The morning air was surprisingly clear, and the ever-present smog has thinned out. Looking back to where Kaito was tangled the night before, what left behind were just a mess of barbed wires and ropes – not a trace of the former scientist lingered.<p>

The twins walked forward, hand in hand, as they surveyed their surroundings. Miku has obtained the remaining vials of Afflicted blood for her experiments, and the duo has decided to pay a visit to the lab where Kaito has done his researches. They also managed to find an old, tattered diary that seems to have been written by Miku herself. Even though Len and Rin understood the flow of things right now, they could not think up a solution, and could do nothing but wait for Miku.

_"Leave me be, I couldn't concentrate if you guys were here. I'll let you know when I've found any results, in the mean time, why don't you two look around and see if you can find anything useful – and spend time together too?"_

And so the green-haired lady has dismissed them from the underground lab, and while they have wandered around and managed to gathered more knowledge about the virus, they found themselves at a dead-end.

"Rin, have you thought about…" Len then proceeds to tell her about his doubts from last night. They sat down on a perch right in front of the APPEND Corporation building, enjoying the bask from the sunlight that broke through.

"Well…now that we know that these were all caused by the virus." Rin voiced out. "It could be that 'Cephalospirosis' attacks the person's Central Nervous System and thus resulting in delusions and madness. But the truth is, there are still many things unsure."

Len nodded. Rin stopped talking, and he looked at her. The sun's rays, like golden feathers, rained upon her, and for a moment he seemed to be back at the field from years ago. For a while, he just paused there looking at Rin and grinned. _If only we could go back in time…_

_Rin, I…_

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He could feel the heat of her skin as she jolted slightly from surprise, then he pulled back hastily and looked elsewhere, the warmth of both the sun and his antic glowing on his cheek. He could hear Rin giggling behind him and he turned towards her and gave an awkward grin.

Just then, a sharp shriek pierced through the environment. Both of them looked up and found a fledgling soaring through the sky, its brilliant plumage reflecting the rays of the fire orb. Its wingspan was not large enough, and its size marked it out as being an adolescent.

This sight struck them and pumped the duo with adrenaline.

"Len, it's a golden eagle!"

The raptor intoned a series of high clicks and flew into the horizons, constantly circling around different areas as if to take under its eyes the state of the new world. But no matter what, to Rin and Len the bird symbolized new hope, that there were indeed still living souls out there, somewhere, to be discovered, to be met.

Both of them stared mesmerized, wide-eyed, grinning, at the golden eagle until it disappeared into the firmament. Unknowingly, Rin reached her hand out to Len's, and smiling, he held onto it.

Just then, Miku burst out of the front entrance.

"Len, Rin, come in quickly. I've got results."

The sun continued to shine on their backs as they returned to the underground lab, but within seconds, it became obscured with a gray patch of clouds.

* * *

><p>"I've marked out the viruses on the samples and made comparisons." Miku said as she brought out the microscope. "As you can see here, the Cephalospirae virus population is dense in the Afflicted blood." Len and Rin looked into the lens – micro-organisms were present everywhere, swimming around in small movements.<p>

Miku then showed them blood samples collected from the three of them, and even though traces of the virus were present, they were immobile and seemed encased in a cyst.

"Well, it is no surprise that we are all carriers if Kaito's researches were correct…" Len mumbled. "But it does not answer the question to why some people became Afflicted while some do not."

Miku nodded.

"I knew you would ask this question. In fact, before I met you two, I've done experiments with blood from Kaito, Gakupo and Luka.

Comparing Gakupo's and Luka's samples from 'Before' and 'After' becoming Afflicted, the virus were no longer in cyst form and moved from the blood into the nervous system. _Something _happened, and that _something_ should be the key to why people became Afflicted."

Miku looked on as the twins' eyes widened in astonishment in lieu to these findings.

"And I will show you something, don't be too shocked." She raised a syringe to their face. "This is a dosage of Miri-am, and here are two precious samples of blood mixed with cultured neurons – one from Kaito before the Affliction, and another from me."

She inoculated the "miracle drug" to the blood, and after a while, she took down photos with the computer.

Rin picked up the photographs and gasped. Len moved over so he could get a better glimpse.

Both of the blood samples had the cysts erupted, releasing the viruses, and the tiny organisms were colonizing the area – but none of them invaded the nervous tissues.

But if Kaito has became an Afflicted, doesn't it mean that his sample should have viruses entering the nervous system? Why is his result the same as Miku's?...

Questions beget more questions, but at least Len knew one thing is certain – that _something_ is the key that marked the difference between a normal person and an Afflicted in the nervous system.

He didn't expect that he would uncover the answer shortly, and if only he had knew that like grains of sands in a broken hourglass, the time is running out…

* * *

><p>Days passed, and the fateful night arrived.<p>

Daytime began to turn into dusk, and the darkening sky seemed to be dissolving the fading flames of the day. A blood-red moon hung above the steel clouds, radiating bright crimson rays into the air.

A lonely light shone from the dead city as a group of three shuffled around in the APPEND building. The tallest of them all, a young woman, double-checked the locks of the gates while the two golden-haired youths scouted the windows. They moved in silence in the soundless night, and with hushed gestures, they scurried back to their fortress underground, and shut the vault. The light that no longer seeped through left the building in a shadowy stillness.

Within the gloom in crumpled houses and ruined constructions, ghastly spectres materialised from their murky abodes. The moonlight that reflected on their grimy white skin set off a chilly hue, and accompanied by their awkward movements and endless pits of eyes, the whole picture seemed surreal.

They stumbled over rocks and crevices to gather under the man who was Kaito, looking up to him like servants to a king. The Afflicted stood proud and tall on a broken podium, his white lab coat and bloodless skin a stark contrast to his ocean-blue hair.

"Tonight we reign," He commanded in a deep, rumbling rasp. "We shall siege and crown my Queen." His ebony eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"And feast on the warmth of the blood and flesh of the prince and princess."

The rest of the Afflicted replied in unison with an unnerving hiss that resembled sandpaper against sandpaper.

* * *

><p>"It's past midnight, both of you should get some sleep." Miku said as she placed the vials into a cupboard. Her voice now no longer seemed robotic, but more cheery than before she met Rin and Len in this post-apocalyptic world. <em>Maybe it's the 'human' part coming back after so long living alone, not knowing how to communicate with people.<em>

"No worries – we want to help out too." Len replied with a smirk as he jotted down his findings on a notebook. He drew diagrams of the results and noted down all the discoveries made so far – of how the virus targets the Central Nervous System, of how Miri-am activates the virus, of how the Cephalospirae invades the nervous tissue thereby causing the state they called "Affliction"…

Rin stood by his side, constantly making adjustments to the microscopes and observing samples that she has made.

"Miku, have you noticed how Kaito has been around the APPEND building are more often now?" Rin asked without looking up from her microscope, and thus she did not notice the abrupt change in Miku's expression. "We have found more traces of Kaito these few days, along with more tracks of the Afflicted. Strangely, we didn't hear any of them during the night."

But as quickly as the expression has changed, Miku rapidly changed back.

"Is that so? No, I haven't notice. Perhaps Kaito still tied his spirit to this place where he has spent for most of his human life." She paused, and her voice darkened. "I think we shouldn't stay here for too long."

This time, it was the twins' actions that were abrupt.

"Why…?"

"It could be…dangerous, you know. With Kaito, who is the most intelligent out of all the Afflicted, around here." The green-haired scientist continued. "If he tried to break in…I'm not sure if the bio-security locks can hold him back." A flashback to when Kaito protected her. _I still need you as my queen to rule this all_.

"You mean, Kaito might try to break in to the lab?" Len asked, frowning. "But if he wanted to, he'd have done so earlier, right?"

"I don't know. Perhaps for food." Miku eyed the twins that sent a shiver down their spines. "Or perhaps…for other things." _To make me his 'queen'. _"I don't want to drag both of you down with me."

The room fell into silent for a while as the words sank in.

"Well, without you, we wouldn't be here." Rin finally said.

"Yeah, and because of you, we've found out a lot more about the Afflicted than we originally had." Len nodded and continued. "With the three of us, we will surely find a way to save all of the people out there. If we are together, we can definitely make it."

"Besides, we checked the locks every night – it won't be easy breaking through a biosafety bolt that weighed a ton, and can only be locked and unlocked via a remote control." Rin winked.

"…Thank you for trusting me." Miku's eyes welled up with some tears. "But still, in any case, should the Afflicted managed to force an entry, there is an emergency chute to the back of the APPEND building right behind that cabinet."

"Alright then, it is time to rest now." Len grinned as he kept the notebook in the folds of his coat. "I'll keep the first watch, both of you rest first." Keeping watches and remaining vigilant became their routine. Not due to the distrust that the lab is not secure, but just to make sure – anything could happen. And after Miku's speech – which correlated with what he himself was worried about – Len wanted to walk on the safer side even more.

"It's okay, Len. Rin and you have been working so much today, gathering food and resources and exploring and researching, let me take the first watch." Miku grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Len sighed and gave a smile back. "Well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Len and Rin used their capes as blankets and wrapped themselves in it as they huddled beside a closet, lying on top of some lab-coats, and drifted off into sleep.

Miku glanced at the blissful twins and couldn't help but let loose a smile. But as she looked back to a group photo of Kaito, Luka, Gakupo and her during the researches, the smile dissipated. She ran a finger over the handsome face of her love, and whispered, "Wait for me."

Miku raised her palm and looked down, her skin seemed to become paler, and small lines of blood trickled down from her fingernails. She could taste the iron tang in her mouth, seeping from between her teeth.

A shadowing gloom crept from the corners of her sclera of her left eye like hands of darkness.

* * *

><p><em>I've been hearing his voices lately.<em>

_He has been calling me, calling me to join him in his ranks and masquerade as his other half, through blood and skin and teeth and fears._

_Every night when the two youths were asleep, I could hear his rasping voice, beckoning._

_I know…tonight will probably be _the_ night, and this will possibly be the last night I spend my life here._

_Kaito, I will come to you willingly should this be your wish, but I ask for you…don't harm the two, please._

_They are the hopes in this dark world. They can save us._

_Meanwhile…let us dance in the darkness of eternity._

* * *

><p>Len jolted awake.<p>

He swore he had heard a deep rumbling sound coming from the direction of the door. His visions came into focus as he approximated the time – it wasn't dawn yet, and be no more than 5 hours since he slept. Probably 4 or 5 a.m. in the morning – why did Miku not wake him up?

With a sudden realization, he found Miku absent from the lab. _Am I dreaming? _Len got up into a kneel and scanned the room – no, the kind emerald-haired scientist was nowhere to be found. _The door._ He rushed to the controller and checked the timer – it indicates 4.15a.m.

_Don't tell me-_

He recalled what Miku has said, about the secret back-door, about how Kaito might lead the Afflicted into the lab, on how Kaito might be after…_something._

_Shit._

Behind him, Rin stirred awake.

"Len…? What's up?" She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Rin! Miku is missing." Len turned back sharply and exclaimed. "I heard the biosafety vault closing when I woke up. She must have went out – and set the door timer to close at this time."

* * *

><p>Rin realized the urgency of matters as she pulled her cape over herself and tossed Len his cape.<p>

"Rin, stay here – I will find Miku and bring her back." Len patted her shoulders and turned to leave. But Rin pulled him back.

"You idiot! Baka Len!" His twin scowled at him. "If you leave me like what you did last time…what if something happen to you?" She held on tight. "Miku is our friend and comrade. We go, we go together."

Len looked back at his sister, her face determined as she frowned at him. He bit his lips, then his features softened.

"Alright then, be careful, okay? There's guaranteed to be a lot of Afflicted out there, not to mention Kaito." Len said sternly. "Don't get separated, okay? Promise me, don't leave my sight." His pulse quickened as adrenaline kicked in. This would be a dangerous mission, and he _must_ never lose his dearest princess. _If you're gone, what would I live for?_

"Okay, I promise." Rin smiled and crossed her pinky with his, a sign both of them always make to secure their oaths and vows with one another.

Len nodded and held her hands.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They could hear a commotion behind the large steel door before they reached it.<p>

They typed their passwords into the controller on the wall and waited for the gate to open.

_Hurry up, please._

The bolt made a clanking sound as it slid to the side, and with a low thunder the door glided open.

Outside the ground is shrouded in eerie silver tinted with scarlet by the moon, as if the earth is covered with spilled blood.

Shadowy forms moved in the darkness with gnashing teeth. There were 20 – no, at least 30 – of them Afflicted. Some of them wandered around the area aimlessly, while most of them gathered at the entrance of the APPEND building. They were at least 5m away from the duo, and standing in the middle was no doubt Kaito the Afflicted.

To their shock, Miku was walking gingerly but confidently towards the man who has once been her love.

"Kaito…I've came for you." She stretched her arms out wide. From the side, Len could see sparkles that flowed down the side of her face. By the side, the army of Afflicted were slobbering and snarling, but made no moves while Kaito stood haughtily in the middle.

He walked down from the destroyed plinth like a general surveying his troops and pulled Miku to his body.

"Miku…I've waited for you for so long, so long…" His voice was deep and powerful, and Miku slumped into his chest, tears flowing down from her cheeks like broken necklace of pearls. Then, the blue-haired scientist bared his teeth and licked the side of her neck. "Join me now."

Uncontrollably, Len shouted out.

"Nooooo!"

Miku jerked from her trance and shook herself from Kaito's grasp, though she was still holding on to the Afflicted. Kaito watched in amusement, and smirked. He lifted up his arm, and waved – and the army of Afflicted turned towards the twins.

"Len, Rin? Why are you here?" Miku gasped.

Len knew he cannot leave her in such a situation as he brandished his dagger. Next to him Rin readied her slingshot and a bag of sharpened stones. Cold sweat broke out from his forehead.

"Both of you, get away from here!" Miku screamed. "Kaito! You promised me that you wouldn't hurt them! If I come with you, they'd be spared!" The blue-haired man merely smiled, and touched her face tenderly.

"Hush, my queen." He grinned a savage smile. "You should know how this 'Affliction' thing works by now…can't you feel the power, the beauty in this? This is the new era for mankind, Miku. This is our kingdom!" He pointed towards Rin and Len. "And in our kingdom, only the superior humans can live! Either this pair becomes one of us – or our loyal servants can feast on these prince and princess!" _Don't resist it, boy._

"Len – look!"

It was then Len noticed that she was different – her left eye has become completely black, and was that streaks of blood coming out from her mouth…?

"Miku, no..." Len's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't tell me-"

By then, Miku seemed to be crying tears of blood in the steel hard grips of Kaito. But she still turned to the twins, and smiled. No matter her appearance, Rin and Len knew that Miku would always be their friend and comrade in this dark war.

"Rin, Len…I'm so glad I could meet you." The troops of Afflicted advanced towards them. "I'm sure…both of you will find a cure. Please, live on…I'm sorry I can't join you two anymore, but rest assured – I too will look forward to seeing the light of the day." The Afflicted have blocked the entrance – the only way the duo could go is back to the underground lab.

"That _something_ that causes the Change…is none other than human desires, sins of mankind-" Miku was cut off with a gasp as Kaito sank his fangs into her neck, warm blood trickled down like streams. "I-I'm sure you two-o will understand….

Thank you…and good bye."

Then the duo could see Miku no more as the sea of Afflicted covered the light of the night.

Both Rin and Len could taste salt on their tongues as their own tears blurred their visions. _Miku, I won't ever forget all you've done…ever._

The duo bolted back down into the opened door with the Afflicted swarm on their tail, Kaito's menacing laughter rang in the background.

They were on the run again.

* * *

><p><em>The back door, we must find it.<em>

Rin could hear her own heartbeats thumping fast in her chest, her blood gushing in her ears.

Just then, she'd located the cabinet that Miku told them about, and she pointed towards the gray structure behind the table.

"There, Len!"

She rushed to the cabinet and felt wind coming from behind it. _The chute._

The Afflicted caught up to them, and she knew that closing the door won't make much of a difference now. She saw Len slashing off an arm of an Afflicted that has grabbed onto his shoulders; the lifeless limb fell onto the floor with a dull thud. As if not affected by the pain the Afflicted marched on, mouth gaping and groaning.

_Damn it, open! _The youth pushed at the cabinet, and her brother dashed to her side and pushed. Bit by bit the cabinet moved, and with a reassuring 'klank' the cabinet moved out of the way. A chute revealed itself before the twins as wind gushed in. Its dimensions were around 1m by 1m, just nice for one person to crawl through at once.

The mass of Afflicted were unfazed by the glass doors that they closed behind them and quickly closed in. The first person would go through without harm, but the second person might be attacked while crawling.

"Len, you go first!" Rin turned towards her brother and exclaimed. "I can hold the front line of them off with my slingshot - that would bide us enough time."

* * *

><p>While he was running, his mind began to sort out what Miku has said.<p>

_Central nervous systems, neurons, virus, sins, desires…._

_!_

_If that is true…_

_Then I think I know the 'something' that changed people into Afflicted._

Len ran behind his sister, and he felt a cold grip on his shoulders. Disregarding of anything, he turned swiftly and made a clean slash at his assailant. At that split second, he met its eyes – they were pits of bleak darkness, like a black hole that sucked everything in. It was horrifying. _Tsk._ The Afflicted slowed down, but still advanced on.

Ahead of him, Rin has located the cabinet and it revealed the secret passage. _Yes – this was the back door Miku told us about._

"Len, you go first."

"What, this is insane, Rin!" He gave the biggest frown that Rin has ever seen. The glass door behind them began to buckle under the weight of the Afflicted. "Do you have any idea what you're saying? Of course I won't go first, idiot Rin!" He clenched his teeth.

"Like I said – I can hold them off! And I'm much more nimble than you, Len – I can definitely get out of this without harms."

_Che. If we kept on arguing like this, this could go on forever. _He eyed the Afflicted behind him, their roars resonated within the tiny chamber.

"Rin, we'll both get out of this mess, alright?" He stroked her cheek affectionately. "..Sorry."

In haste he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down head-first into the chute. Rin was stunned and staggered for a while.

"Len-!"

"Quickly, go! I'll catch up right after you!" He gritted his teeth and faced the adversaries, wielding his dagger tightly. Rin could see her brother throwing files and kicking tables into the foes to stop their death-march. _I must get out of here quick._ The shaft was at least 10 metres long, and she started crawling as fast as she could. _Please make it out safely, dear Len._

* * *

><p>He could see Rin's feet disappearing from his vision, but he couldn't go after her just yet. If he rushed and stumbled, they'd be in a dire situation – he must hold the lines of the Afflicted, and Rin to have reached the exit ahead, before he himself crawl after her.<p>

"Get away, you freaks!" Len snarled as he kicked a table into the swarm. _At least this corridor is narrow – if it was wide and spacious I might not be able to keep them at bay._ The leading Afflicted stumbled, but immediately it clambered over the desk and marched on. _Damn it._ Len rushed forward and gave a solid front kick to the chest of the man-thing. It fell back into the ranks, but without delay more Afflicted rose to replace it.

Len was panting, but he knew he couldn't rest just yet. _Just hang in there…not long now._ He steadied his grip on the dagger and affirmed his stance. _Come at me, you monsters. _He smirked as the Afflicted lunged at him.

* * *

><p>Rin huffed as she exit from the stuffy tube into the fresh air of the night. The moon has slunk behind the backdrop of the brightening sky, as the dark blue of the night lightened up. <em>It must be near morning.<em>

"Len! I've reached the exit! Are you alright?" Rin shouted nervously into the chute as she peeked inside. It was dark, as she has expected. For a few heart-stopping seconds, there were no replies. It felt like hours to Rin, but after a while she perceived movements in the shadows.

"Len!" Her face lit up – yes, just a little bit more and you will be in the light, and then, we need not be afraid of the accursed Afflicted anymore.

But what she saw wasn't what she has expected, and the smile faded off.

The golden mane of her brother's hair was messed up with splotches of blood. He reached the end of the chute and attempted to stand up, but failed as his legs gave way. His shirt was torn and blood-soaked, yet his right hand held steadfast to his dagger – blood-splattered as well. The crimson streams were flowing from Len in multiple places, and Rin couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"Len? Len! Get a grip of yourself!" She shouted at her brother as he coughed. Behind him, she could hear the moans and bellows of the Afflicted approaching.

"R-Rin, get us o-out of here, don't let them cat-catch up." He sputtered, and looked up into her eyes. His stare was unfaltering. Rin knew – even with their clumsy movements they would eventually catch up, but with her brother's conditions, how far would they go? Nonetheless, she picked her brother up by the arms and supported him as they staggered forward, as far as possible from the dark alley till the sun rises. They were in a backyard of some sort, with abandoned machinery and tyres everywhere. But right up ahead was a small grassless hill with the dead remains of trees. _This must be a beautiful place when it was teeming with life._

Len continued to wheeze alongside her, and Rin's heart ached so much, so much. _Len…what happened?_

They reached the midline of the slope and Len fell to the ground. Rin knelt down beside him and examined his wounds. _Damn it, Len! Why has this happened?_ He didn't protest as Rin ripped apart the fabric. Underneath the blood-stained clothes were multiple deep gashes made by claws. On his right arm and abdomen were bite-marks. Blood continued to ooze out from these regions.

* * *

><p>Len puffed with exhaustion as the ranks of the Afflicted fell. He had managed to fend them off with his dagger and kicks, being mindful of their teeth and claws. Yet he himself also sustained multiple mild injuries by wild scratches, but all was not a big deal. The fallen Afflicted were either immobilised by tables and debris on them, or had their legs dismembered – Len knew this was a gruesome sight, but he had no choice. This lab now looked like a slaughterhouse, with blood on the floor and on the walls, and the growls of the Afflicted reverberated.<p>

Len steadied himself and stopped himself from shaking, and turned to the secret passageway. As he was about to bend over, he sensed a foreboding presence suddenly, and he could feel a jolt to his very core. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated, as he turned back and stood face to face with Kaito.

_Damn it! How'd he get here?_

"Boy…" The alpha of the pack glowered. "Don't resist….it."

The next moments were a blur as the youth reacted by instincts to counter the rapid tackles of the Afflicted, who hacked at him with claws and grating fangs. Kaito's speed was otherworldly, and his strength inhuman. For every blow that Len managed to block, another came swiping through, tearing strips from his outer wear and lacerating his skin.

"Aaaarrrggh!" Len raised his right leg into a turning kick, but Kaito caught it in mid-air as he grinned, nails digging into the flesh. _Damn it! Just a little bit more and-_

Kaito punched hard into Len's abdomen, and the youth could feel air gushing out of his lungs as he flew back and crashed into a wall.

Len coughed as he struggled to stand up, eyes fixed upon his most deadly rival. "Kaito…I will defeat you." He snarled. "For Miku…for everyone here." He waved his arm across the room at the fallen Afflicted. _Rin, wait for me…_

"Try, boy." The manic scientist chuckled, and revealed rows of blood-stained teeth. "You are so ignorant. You don't know what you're up against." He licked the blood with a pale tongue, and leaped forward, covering the distance between the duelling parties.

But this time, Len was prepared.

As Kaito came crushing down with his talons Len aimed the length of the blade along the arm, successfully parrying the attack, and delivered a well-aimed thrust into the shoulder. However the Afflicted was unfazed and merely laughed like a mad dog – _the Afflicted truly feel no pain._ Hurriedly Len dove backward, but Kaito has sank his fangs into his left arm, and left deep fissure of flesh behind. Len was panting, and with the massive blood loss he could feel his balance tilting, his visions blurring. _No! I can't let it end like this._ With a 'che', he spit out the crimson liquid from his mouth and wiped his eyes, momentarily transforming the landscape into redness.

_Since I can't kill him technically…I'll just have to immobilise him. Under such circumstances…I have only one chance._

The images of Rin and him, spending their times together, appeared before his eyes. No matter what, whether it be their childhood to adolescence to this apocalypse, they've always been together, and these were the best years of his life.

Len smiled. "I'll be there, Rin." In his mind, he could see Rin waving at him at the other end, and behind her, the grasses were sprouting and flowers blooming, with the vast blue sky as the background in which birds fly freely in the air. _My dearest princess…_

_I will protect you…at the cost of anything. I won't let these monsters harm you._

He charged forward, disregarding of any pain inflicted by Kaito's fangs and claws and grasps. In the tangle of blood and hair, he could feel the strength of his very being drained out as his blood flows. The flurries of dagger and ashen-white limbs were a haze in the close melee, as Kaito's psychotic laughter rang around him. _I have to get closer._

…

A white-hot pain seared through his entire being as Kaito dug his fingers into the flesh of his abdomen, claws sinking into the soft tissues. He gulped and coughed up blood.

"Boy, not so haughty now, huh?" Kaito growled at the half-dead youth ahead.

"Heh…hehheh." Len smirked. "This…this is what I have been waiting for."

"W-what?" This time, Kaito seemed genuinely surprised.

With a swift motion, Len shifted downwards and made a fast yet deep slit at the heels of the Afflicted, severing the Achilles' tendons. Wide-eyed with disorientation the blue-haired scientist lost his balance and plunged backwards. The bloodied arms swung wildly in the air, but he could make no movements.

"Noooooooooooo!" Kaito howled with madness. "You, what have you done, boy!" The leader of the Afflicted stumbled around but could not find a footing, yet he continued to claw at Len, who at this time was gasping and torn.

"…Goodbye, Kaito. Maybe…in the next world, the nightmare will end." With that, he staggered towards the opening that would lead him to his love.

* * *

><p>"Rin…" Len, now lying atop the soft soil of the earth, looked up to his sister. Is she crying? I can't see clearly… Tell me, who made you shed these tears…?<p>

"Len, don't talk!" Rin's voice was choked with her own tears, as she hastily dabbed away the flowing blood from her brother's wounds and tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. "Len…why-"

"Rin…I think I know why we're alive. Listen…to me." Len's voice was husky. _I don't have much time left…both you and I know that with such blood loss, there is no turning back._

"If…If I am correct, the virus is activated only when the person harbours evil thoughts, such as selfishness, lust…mortal sins. The brain that signals these thoughts will cause the virus to enter the central nervous system…thereby causing the Affliction. Things like the desire of self-preservation transform people, Rin. Kaito was because of his ambition to rule, and Miku succumbed in the end…probably because of her pride and greed to be with Kaito…"

"Rin…Only those with pure-hearts survive. I'm sure there are others out there, waiting. Rin…you must…live."

"Len, no!" Rin couldn't control herself anymore as she shrieked. "_We _will live! Y-You baka Len! Don't you die, please…! You…promised!" Rin closed her eyes as her tears continue to flow down. "Please…"

Then she felt a cold hand caressing her cheek, ever so tenderly. Her hand reached out and grasped it.

"Beloved sister." Len was pale, and the leaking bloods were like flowers that bloomed using his life as their fuel. Yet, he smiled, the same smile many years back and throughout their lives, the same smile that he used to reassure Rin, so warm and strong. "I'm…I'm sorry, for not able to…fulfil my promise. For…not able to protect you hereafter." Even though he's smiling, Rin could see tears flowing down his cheeks as well. "Rin…promise me one last time that…that you will be strong, okay?"

"…Yes, Len." Rin tried to smile back, but her expressions were awkward, however that was enough for Len. "One day…One day let us soar upon the blue skies again, okay?" Rin tried to speak as if it was just a normal daily conversation, yet she stammered and quivered. At that precise moment, a bird call rang through the air.

"Thank you, Rin." Len's voice was rasping now, and his voice hoarse. The blood have stopped flowing, and his skin ice-cold. "I'm…so glad to be twins with you. If we could be reborn again…let's stay together once more, and let me…fulfil my…"

_Goodbye, Rin._

"Len…?" His eyes were closed, but his face was blissful, as if he has just fallen asleep.

A bird – probably the golden eagle they've both seen – took wings across the crisp air as the sun rays broke through the unwavering night. It circled above the duo, and perched on a nearby tree. Rin turned, and found its eyes gazing at her. _Is that you, Len?_ As if responding to her, the majestic raptor spreads its wings and ascended into the shining heavens.

Rin realised that a sapling had been sprouting next to the dead tree.

The sunlight that penetrated through the tunnel has brought the restless Afflicted with it.

The golden-haired youth heard rustlings behind her, and clutching onto a dagger and slingshot, she turned around. A small group of kids, no more than 10 years of age, stood huddled together. Leading them was a girl with red hair.

_This is indeed a new hope, Len._

"O-Onee-chan. My name is Meiko. Are you…are you one of the survivors also?" Her large eyes sparkled with happy tears.

_For you, I will be stronger than ever. You'll live, in my heart._

"My name is Rin…we'll live, alright?"

_We've made a promise to one another…so I will call out to you no more._

_In this new world…let's fly again on our wings._

_- Flying on your Wings. End. -_

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew* And that marks the end of the Flying on your Wings saga. I feel sad now T_T<strong>

**Anyway, I've employed the uses of quite a few 'symbols' and 'Easter eggs' in all the chapters…so if you looked closely you might find something that make you go "Aha!".**

**What next from here? I'd be glad to hear from you, of course. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated Q~Q**

**Questions? Comments? Anything goes!**

**If you liked this story, do look forward to my next fic "The After Story". As the name implies, it'd cover small tales and anecdotes of the Flying on your Wings universe, which includes more about Kaito's team, Len and Rin's pasts, and moar (requests are open too!)**

**That's all for now~**

**またね！**


	5. AN

**Author's Note:**

**First thing first, thank you guys for all your support and reviews :D This was my first Vocaloid fic, but it was a plot that has been whirring in my mind for quite some time. I am glad that I was able to pen them down. **

**I wasn't able to write recently due to hiatus (life, o life) – work, school and all. But for those who have been reading my stories, I assure you that this lazy bum here will pick up his flames again XD so yes, do look forward to more writings from me, including Vocaloid fics and all.**

**Requests are open!**

**I will also be re-starting my dA account and I will be doing some fanarts in relation to my fics, so once it's up do go and check it out \(^^)/**

**Here are some replies to those whom I have yet to PM:**

CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin: I'm glad you did (the learning part, not so much on the crying part)! I do try to make my stories close to reality/have a basis on reality, so as to make audience more able to relate to (: I will keep on writing. Thank you for your support!

T.T: Thank youuu ^^ Ahhh…I had a separate ending in mind actually, for them both to actually live XD Should I write down the Alternate Ending in my "The After Story" fic that succeed "Flying on your Wings"?

**That's it for now, folks.**

**For those following Flying on Your Wings, the "~After Story~" will be up, and as mentioned previously it will cover 'spin-off' and small anecdotes before, during and after the main arc. If you are keen on knowing a certain aspect (e.g. "Shigure! I want to read more about Kaito and Miku!"), do feel free to tell me and I can include it in the "After Story". ^^**

**That's all for now~**

**またね！**

**-Len**


End file.
